speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yomi Pantheon
The Kami The leaders of the Yomi pantheon are known as the Kami, and they are considered beings of incredible duality, compared to the light and dark side of the moon or the opposite sides of a coin. They are almost never visible on the material plane, that is the job of the spirits and creatures they send down, or the proper place of avatars. There are thousands of Kami (well over 3,000) but the most powerful direct the multitude. It is an understanding among the people that worship the Yomi that the relationship between god and mortal is one of mutual benefit, therefore the Kami must provide support to those they are sworn to protect just as the mortals must provide support to their protectors. The Great Kami * Amaterasu, the Rising Sun * Ebisu * Fujin * Hachiman * Inari * Izanagi * Izanami * Kotoamatsukami * Ninigi * Ōkuninushi * Omoikane * Raijin * Ryujin * Suijin * Susanoo * Tenjin * Toyotama * Tsukuyomi * Takemikazuchi * Takeminakata The Good Kami * Amatsu, Starlight * Ajisukitakahikone, Thunder-born * Ame-no-Koyane, Protector of the Emperor * Ame-no-oshidomimi, the Unwilling * Ame-no-wakahiko, the Foolhardy * Azumi, King of the Shore * Futsunushi, Lord of Blades * Isetsuhiko, the Lost Wind * Ishikori-dome, Master of Mirrors * Kagu-Tsuchi, the Flame of Craft * Kotoshironushi, Steward of Ebisu * Kuebiko, the Stationary Stare * Kura Okami * Kukurihime, the Censored Voice * Kojin, Hearthfire * Konohanasakuya-hime, Princess of Blossoms * Moreya * Nigihayahi * Omoikane * Ōyamatsumi * Sukuna-Biko-Na * Suratahiko * Seidai Myojin * Tajimamori * Ta-no-Kami * Ugajin * Ukanomitama * Uke Mochi, the Reviled * Yama-no-Kami The Seven Kami of Luck These seven deities are often enshrined together as the Kami of luck, and many of them seem to share similar portfolios, using shared influence and power to become stronger. There is an eighth Kami who is sometimes depicted in their shrines known as Kisshōten, but she is not an official member of the group. * Benzaiten * Bishamonten * Daikokuten * Ebisu * Fukurokuju * Hotei * Jurojin The Kami's Dark Legacy- the Yokai No other pantheon meddles in the affairs of the material plane as often as the Yomi, despite being in theory bound by their own laws not to physically manifest upon the plane. The areas which they oversee and the beings that they come in close contact with are so permanently enshrouded in divine forces that all manner of being, by accident or purpose, has come in contact with the great powers and changed for better or worse, many of them then leeching off of the life forces of the mortals that live in their lands, or seeking out more powerful sources of divine power or souls. Their constant and unceasing influence has warped even inanimate objects into creatures of terror or bewilderment. Some of the beings reached great levels of power through absorbing this energy, such as Yamata no Orochi. For a more complete list check Fantastic Bestiary of Sendoru.